Sakura has been kidnapped
by Your-Guilty-Pleasure
Summary: Sasuke found the note lying on his bed,and the picture of a hurt beat up sakura to prove that whoever had her did ,but the ransom is her life or his... last chappie redone. the sequel is called fighting for her life and love.
1. Gone

_Important I do not own Naruto. _

_I just like writing with it. This is now redone! Well this chappie so far. I'll go through and redo the rest as I have time. If you read it you'll enojoy it!!_

--beginnings--

He found the piece of paper folded on his bed that read,

'Dear Sasuke I have taken your precious Sakura and the ransom is your life or hers .Just so you know I have her look at this photo. Don't make me wait. She is the one who will suffer for it.'

Sasuke stared in horror at the image in front of him. Sakura was unconscious with her clothes partly torn and blood running from various places on her body.

But why would he care it is not like she is his girlfriend. He thought diverting his eyes to the ceiling. He pondered on the thought for a few minutes.

'Every time I needed her she was there, now when she needs me the most I'm backing out some boyfriend I am...wait what?'

About this time Naruto had come into the room unknown. He slipped the picture out of Sasuke's hand and had the same look crawl over his face.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, finally letting Sasuke know his presence.

--Little to theur knowing in a little hut not but a mile away.--

"What are we doing? If Sasuke ever finds us were both dead for sure." a uneasy man said pacing back and forth.

"That why we have her." a young man about Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto's age said motioning back towards Sakura, "He won't lay a finger on us while we have her. Don't know why, but he won't. Believe me I've been watching him very carefully. He protects her more than he protects himself."

"Right, but what if she escapes?" the man asked, still pacing.

"She won't . Now if you will leave, I need to speak with Sakura alone." the young man said walking over to Sakura.

She was bond in tight ropes and had a rag over her mouth. She watched in hesitation as he approached her.

"But,-"

"Leave!"

"Right" with that the man left.

Sakura tried to squirm her way from the youth.

"What's so great about you? You're just like every other little ninja wanna be out there." He snatched her chin and started examining her neck.

Sakura sat as still as she could. One slight movement and he could hurt her in unimaginable ways.

"You're fear broadcasts itself, did you know?" Sakura noticed an evil smile curling up over his lips.

Sakura stopped breathing for a second. Two of the young man's fingers were pressed against her throat. He was either going to kill or knock her out again. Ever slow slowly he applied more pressure to his fingers.

He did so until Sakura's eyes fluttered to a close.

_Not the longest, but I wanted to make-u_p _for all my misspelling and all that. ROTFLMHO! Hope you enjoyed!!_


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2:

thanks for the review

MuLan12365, -can't say yet

MyExodus90- here you go and thank you!

now for chapter two enjoy.

When Sakura came to she tried to figure out where she was .All she knew was that she was cold and badly wounded.She tried to see if anyone was around her,or see if anyone was even there.She nuzzled againist the ground in pain,smearing dirt across her face.

"What h-happened ?" she asked herself ,flinching from the pain.

She heard footsteps coming from the darkness around her. She closed her eyes tightly and held her breath.

"She's been squirming." she reconized the older man's voice.

"Well looks like she is awake."the young man said crouching down in front of her.

She could see his shadw cast over her through her eyelids.She held in a deeper breath afraid of letting it go.

"Open your eyes ,Sakura" the young man said.

She could just picture him smiling down at her,with a smile that could kill.She pulled her eyes open slowly.Fear consumed her body when she met the gaze of the young man.

sasuke and naruto

"Well what are you going to do, Sasuke?" Naruto asked clutching the picture.

"I don't know.What if she doesn't want to be saved?"Sasuke asked turning from Naruto.

"You idiot look at her!"Naruto showed him the picture again."Does she look like she is enjoying herself?"

"Shut-up!okay? I don't need your help deceiding to help her or not!"Sasuke demanded.

"If you're not going to help her i will"Naruto added then turned to leave.

"Don't!This has nothing to do with you,so stay out of it!"Sasuke ordered.

"But-" "No, they might hurt her if anymore people get involved."

Naruto's response was silence.He knew sasuke was right, though he didn't want to admit it but he was right.

'I can't risk her life .i'm sorry I have to do this alone.' Sasuke thought remorsfully to himself.

sakura

"What do you want?"Sakura whimpered.

The young man looked at her fear consumed body and laughed.He slid his knife from it's holder.Sakura watched as the knife neared her body. She felt the cold blade cut through her soft skin and the warm blood slide down her arm.

The young man licked the blood from her wound and smiled at her. Tears filled her eyes and she silently prayed that Sasuke would save her soon.

"What are you praying for ,Sakura?" the young man asked.

"To be out of this place" she stated plainly.


	3. the kiss

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS WELL HERE YOU GO

CHAPTER 3

"What am I going to do?"Sasuke questioned himself.

He had been going through his mind and making a list in his mind of who would and could take Sakura.His thoughts were chased from his mind when he heard footsteps enter his tent.

He jumped to his feet and pulled out his knife at the person.He relaxed when he saw that it was Ino.

"Hey where is Sakura?"Ino asked ,staring at sasuke's knife.

"She is not here right now."he answered putting his knife away.

"Well could you tell me where she is at?" Ino asked sounding a little upset.

"Why?"Sasuke replied.

"Well she is in major trouble s-"she answered tapping her foot against the floor.

"What kind of trouble?"Sasuke interrupted.

"Someone is after her,I over heard it on one of my missions." She replied back regretfully.

Sasuke's eyes shot wide open and his thoughts came rushing back.

Sakura

"What do you want from Sasuke?"Saukra questioned the young man.

"What does it matter to you?"he replied drawing his face nearer to her's.

Sakura drew her head back as far as she could trying to avoid touching him.

"The fear in your eyes is over-welming."the young man said blowing a short breath over her face.

Sakura closed her eyes tightly and pretended she was with Sasuke and Naruto again.The three of them laughing at themselves.She felt his hand on her neck and his body drawing closer to her's.

"How about we go see Sasuke ?"he whispered in her ear.

Her eyes shot open and she turned her head to him.

He laughed and replied "I take that as a yes."

Sakura wanted nothing more than to see Sasuke again,but seeing her might make something force him to give in.She felt a stinging pain in her neck in her neck.She flinched and gridded her teeth together.She felt the nozzle of the needle pull from her neck and her eyes slowly close.

Sasuke and Ino

"What kind of danger was she in?"Sasuke asked jamming his hands into his pockets.

"I don't know.Whoever it was was bent on doing it though."Ino answered.

Sasuke clutched his fists in his pockets.Thinking about what Saukra might be going through.

"If you see her tell her that she needs to be on her top gruard up" with that Ino left.

Sasuke sat down on his bed and looked out the window.'How far are you sakura?'

He kept his eyes locked on the little path that lead into the woods.He watched the path for almost a hour.He pulled from the window and stretched his sleeping muscles.Just to make sure he didn't miss anything he looked back out the window.He eye got caught on something pink and red staggering down the path.He tried to focus on the person and when he finally did ;He shot to his feet and ran out the door.

He ran down the widening path sreaching for the figure he had seen.He made a quick turn and almost fell to the ground ,but he kept running.He ran till he was out of breath and his legs were burning with pain.He stopped for a second to catch his breath.He looked at the path ahead of him and started running again.After a few turns he came to a sudden stop.Sakura's body was lying on the forest floor.Sasuke shook his head in dibelief and started running towards her body.

Suddenly his body was pinned to the ground,by another body.He shoved the body off of him and quickly jumped to his feet ready to fight.

"Who are you?"Sasuke demanded.

"Well, why would I tell you that?"The boy asked disappearing.

"Who in the Hell are you!" Sasuke demanded again.

Sakura woke-up from all the yelling and looked at the tried to focus on the two figures fighting.

"Sasuke?" she choked.

Sasuke turned and saw Sakura looking at him. She tried to stand up ,but the drug she had been given had weakened her muscles.

"Sakura!" Sasuke ran over to her ,but stopped when the boy he had been fighting appeared behind her.

"Is this what you want?" the boy taunted pulling Sakura into him.

"Don't you touch he-"Sasuke voice disappeared when he saw the boy's lips lock with Sakura's.

_**well folks that is the end of the chappie ,I made it a little longer for you guys,I won't write more until I get 5 reviews… enjoy! Until next time.**_


	4. the furry

**The furry**

"**is this what you want?"the boy taunted,pulling sakura back into him.**

"**Don't touch he-"Sasuke's voice froze when the boy's lips locked with sakura's.**

**Thanks Myexdous90 and everyone else , hey thanks for the reviews so here you go!**

**The furry, hate, and heartbreak building up in Sasuke was immeasurable .He watched as the boy kept pulling at Sakura's lips and tears roll down her cheeks. Slowly red marks began to grow on his body and his eyes began to grow black.**

**Sakura tried to push the boy away, but her muscles wouldn't allow it, they were just too weak. The tears rolled down her cheeks as he pushed his tongue into her mouth.**

**He could taste the fear and sorrow in her, each second more building up.**

**When he finally pulled away, Sakura collapsed back onto the ground gasping for air to enter her weak sore body.**

"**I will kill you"Sasuke fumed balling his fists so much that his knuckles turned white.**

"**Well when you're out of the picture she won't have to be in this situation anymore" the boy stated laughing at Sasuke's anger.**

"**What do you want! Why do you want Sakura?"Sasuke demanded.**

"**Until next time" The boy said tauntingly wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist. "Say good-bye, Sakura."**

**Sakura slowly pulled her head up and looked at Sasuke.He could see the pain, hurt, sorrow, and sadness filling her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but the words just wouldn't come. **

"**Sakura!" Sasuke exclaimed running towards them, but before he could get there; they disappeared.**

**He fell to his knees and hit the ground where Sakura had just been laying. He smeared the dust around trying to find anything that could help him .He could smell the sweet aroma of Sakura's soap rising from the ground. He glanced around the small area; He saw traces of blood which he assumed was Sakura's.Once again he hit the ground with furry. **

"**Why couldn't I make it in time?Now Sakura is still with 'him' and who knows what he is doing to her!"Sasuke scolded himself.**

**He couldn't help but let his mind wonder back to the scene he had saw.The tears that ran down her cheeks burned into his heart .The look that she gave him anchored in his mind.**

"**I'm sorry Sakura, I promise I will find you and you won't have to go through this ever again."Sasuke swore to himself.**

**He regained his standing position and scanned around the area,something different was lingering in the air like a covering spell or something;he shook off the feeling.**

" **Just wait Sakura a little longer and you will be safe , and I will never let you leave my sight again."**

**Sakura**

"**Wow he must really want you back."the young boy said throwing Sakura to the ground.**

**Sakura quickly balled up to relieve some of her pain.She looked at her arms and legs;They were cut and bruised all over.**

'**Sasuke probably thinks I'm the most pathetic thing on earth. I always need to be saved and he saw me like this. I'm so worthless' Sakura thought to herself .**

"**Well what shall we do Sakura?" the young man asked as a sly smile played across his lips.**

**He crouched down next to her and lifted her chin to where her face aligned with his.He pushed his mouth against her's once again.**

**Sakura drew her lips tightly together not allowing his tongue to enter her mouth.Displeased by this he forced his way past her lips and drew her body close to his.**

**_End chappie- _**

_**Oh no what is going to happen?find out next time and I'm still in need of reviews.to all the people who have been sending reviews thanks talk l8ter.**_


	5. the truth

**He crouched down next to her and lifted her chin to where her face aligned with his. He pushed his mouth against her's once again.**

**Sakura drew her lips tightly together not allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. Displeased by this he forced his way past her lips and drew her body close to his.**

**Review time **

Sadbrowneyes976 maybe because everyone likes her,oh well I though about what would sasuke do if sakura was kidnapped.. anyway I guess just cause she is her.

Lovergirl

You're welcome!

sango13456

well we might find out soon.

myexodus-

hehe… thanks for the reviews and thanks for the add we probably will find out in this chapter

Daughter of Water thank you! XD

sasuke-sakura-blossoms

We will find out soon.XD can't wait to revile who it is..

Chapter 5

The truth

As he pushed his tongue into her mouth, Saukra's mind over flowed with things that she wanted to do to get him off of her. She felt around on the ground for anything that would help her. She felt her fingers run across the blade of 'his' knife ,knowing it was her last resort she slowly eased it from the holder.

She pulled it back ready to lodge it into his side ,but her hand was stopped before she made contact.

The young man pulled away from her and looked at his hand that was holding her's.

"Why my,Sakura, what were you planning?" he asked taking the knife from her and returning it to it's holder.

Sakura jerked her body away from his hold and glared at him. She stood to her feet and tried to focus her energy.

"You're not who you are pretending to be."Sakura said slightly looking up from her chant.  
The boy looked at her with a shocked expression ,but he quickly changed to his evil smile.

"I don't think that Sasuke believes me about your life or his."He commented and rose to his feet.

"Who are you!" Sakura demanded.

The boy just turned, ignoring the fact that she had even spoken.

"Answer me!"Sakura demanded again.

"You are very annoying you know?But you know my brother ,Sasuke, is too"He said turning back too her.

She froze in his gaze and fell to her knees.

"You're Sasuke's b-brother? Itachi?"She gasped.

"Yes I am ,and you and that Naruto are the only things that he holds dear so,it was either you or him." Itachi said reviling his true self and walking back over to her.

"Why would you?What do you?"She babbled as he lifted her chin up.

"To torture him,knowing I stole what he wanted most besides killing me." After that comment he placed a small kiss on her lips and left.

"Sasuke…" She mumbled and looked around the room.

Sasuke

"Hey ,Sasuke ,where are you going this late at night?" a sleepy eyed Naruto asked seeing Sasuke with his back on and heading out.

"I have to find Sakura.Don't follow me or tell anyone that I left. Got it?" Sasuke ordered.

"Whatever" Naruto mumbled and went back to bed.

Sasuke left without another word.He had to find ,Sakura,He just had too or else he would never forgive himself.

As he ran along the path ,that earlier he had seen Sakura on, He couldn't keep his mind off her tears and her face.Her body was hurt badly and her face had many cuts, but it was the look of her eyes that hurt him the most.The terror ,the sadness,the fear, the regret, and the sorrow that filled her eyes would never leave his mind.

Sakura

Still in some what shock of what she had heard,Sakura, sat dazed thinking of how she had betrayed,Sasuke.

"What will Sasuke do when he finds out ?He will never look at me the same again,he will hate me ignore me until I die."she brought her knees up to her chest and sat there,crying.

She cried until there was no more tears left in her.Then she thought about what good times that her ,Naruto and Sasuke had.Learning together helping each other,fighting each other.

She had lost it all.To her nothing else in the world mattered.Not if she lived or died,anything.

**_End chappie_**

**_Well guys that is the end of this chappie!XD there it is there is the one behind it all…_**

**_You like? Tell me in reviews and I will keep writing.until l8ter bye_**


	6. is it the end?

She cried until there was no more tears left in her.Then she thought about what good times that her ,Naruto and Sasuke had.Learning together helping each other,fighting each other.

She had lost it all.To her nothing else in the world mattered.Not if she lived or died,anything.

**_Hey guys here it is the 6th chappie!_**

**_Reviews umm thanks everyone!_**

UchihaCrystalz

Why thank you(bows)

sango13456 thank youbows

Daughter of Water  
yes isn't funny how it all plays out?

MyExodus90 

you did? Well I just might have to throw a curve(j/k) thanks

sasuke-sakura-blossoms

oooooh I'm sorry It did make me cry ,but I didn't think anyone else would.(whimpers ,then smiles)

animegirl303

thanks I will(bows)

**_I really enjoyed all the comments! So here is the chappie._**

**_Is it the end?_**

"Where did they go! I've looked this forest over and there is not one sign of them."Sasuke barked at himself.

"No sign of who?"A voice asked from the tree branch above him.

Sasuke quickly dropped his bag and had his fists up for fight.

"Who is there!" Sasuke asked peering into the branches.

"It's just me,Sasuke, "the person jumped down from the branches and landed in front of Sasuke.

"Rock-lee? What are you doing out here?"Sasuke asked relaxing and dropping his fighting stance.

"Well I would ask you the same thing but I know.Who are you looking for?"Rock-lee asked looking at Sasuke.

"No one I lost something earlier"

"So you're looking for it in the dark?"

"You know what it is none of your business,what I'm looking for."Sasuke bursted out all of his anger.

"Okay geez,I'll see you later" with that Rock-lee left,leaving Sasuke alone in the dark smug covered forest.

He shook off his nervousness and continued on,going deeper and deeper into the forest.

Sakura

Sakura searched the walls for any sign of an escape.

Knocking against the walls and patting the floor,but her efforts were fruitless.

"What does it matter?Sasuke isn't looking for me,he has better people to waste his time on."Sakura once again pulled her knees to her chest and wept.

"Sakura, why are you crying?" Itchi's voice asked from behind her.

She felt his arm's wrap around her waist. He pulled her back into his lap and held her.

"I hate you" Sakura tried to pull from his hold ,but his wasn't letting go.

"Now now ,Sakura, I hold your life in my hands, you don't want to push it."he said tightening his arms around her making it harder for her to breath.

Sasuke

"Dammit,where are they!"Sasuke growled under his breath.

He scanned the area ,but one thing seemed to stood out to him.A little hut that looked abandoned.

"It's a place for me too sleep tonight."He sighed and started towards the hut.

Sakura

"Stop it!" Sakura pleaded when Itchi's cold lips touched her neck and then her lips ,staying there.

The door creaked open in the room next to them,Sakura's breathing tightened as she tried to break from his kiss.

She listened to who ever had come in walk through the ousse and towards the room they were in.She guessed it was just the other man ,but died inside when shie heard 'his' voice"S-Sakura…Itchi."

Itchi pulled from Sakura and looked at the angered teen that stood behind them.

Sasuke's eyes darted back and forth between Itchi and Sakura.Anger consumed his body and mind.The sickening sight of his brother,not only his brother but his brother holding and kissing Sakura the way he wanted to.

"You worthless piece of-"sasuke was cut off by ,Itchi, pulling out his knife and pressing it against her side;As if he was waiting for Sasuke to give him a signal for him to dig the knife into her frail cold weak helpless body.

"Say anything and this knife will cut her through.Now is the time for you to choose do you want her to live or die?"Itchi cut through her komono and pressed it into her skin.

Sakura kept in her screams of pain,so that all that showed was her tears.She looked at Sasuke and shook her head'no'.

"Well?"he asked pushing the knife deeper into her skin.

She whimpered hiding her unbearable pain.She felt the cold metal twist in her side.

"Stop!"Sasuke breathed heavily.

Sakura looked at him "Don't Sasuke!Don't do it!"Please don-"Itchi's arm wrapped around her neck ,putting her in the choke hold.

"So?"Itchi asked holding her throat tighter.

"Just let me talk to her and then you can kill me."Sauke gave in and hung his head.

"Okay you get a minute to talk"He released Sakura's throat and let her fall to the floor.

Itchi walked to the door and then repeated"one minute"then left.

"S-Sasuke,don't, just forget about me." Sakura cringed in pain,the side of her kimono was covered in blood.She clasped her her side trying to make it stop bleeding.

"I can't. Living with the feeling of knowing I could have saved you ,but I let you die.No I won-"

"I love you! Ok we don't have long." Sakura pulled to her knees,still holding her side.

"Sakura,"he fell to his knees and crawled over to her.He cupped her cheeks in his hands and smiled at her."You're the best thing that ever happened to to me,I would kill myself if anything happened to you"He pulled her face to his and held there.'our lips are touching Sasuke is kissing me' Sakura let tears slip down her cheeks.

"Minutes up."Itchi busted into the room.

"Tell Naruto I said bye"Sasuke joked standing to his feet.

"No!Don't go."sakura clinged to his leg.

"Let's go."Itchi pulled Sasuke out from Sakura's grasp.

He pulled Sasuke to the other side of the room.

Sakura watched in pain and horror."Don't do it!"she screamed digging into the dirt with her free hand.

**_Ohhh…XD what now what now! Please tell me what you think!XD very big chappie! It may be a while before my next chappie though.. bye._**


	7. the end of his life

"Tell Naruto I said bye"Sasuke joked standing to his feet.

"No!Don't go."sakura clinged to his leg.

"Let's go."Itchi pulled Sasuke out from Sakura's grasp.

He pulled Sasuke to the other side of the room.

Sakura watched in pain and horror."Don't do it!"she screamed digging into the dirt with her free hand.

**_Reviews umm thanks everyone!_**

UchihaCrystalz

Why thank you(bows)

sango13456 thank you

Daughter of Water  
thanks

MyExodus90 

well sorry(j/k)

sasuke-sakura-blossoms

oooooh I'm sorry It did make me cry thanks

**_and to everyone else thank you_**

**_I really enjoyed all the comments! So here is the chappie_**

**_He tried to save her._**

She watched as Itachi raised his knife to Sasuke's throat .He held his shirt by the collar to make sure he didn't get away.

"Don't!Please don't just leave him alone!"Sakura pleaded through her sobs of pain.

Itachi looked at her with a annoyed expression on his face.Despite his glare Sakura arose to her feet and stumbled towards them.

"Please don't hurt him you can have me and my life just leave him alone."she sobbed ,her face was covered in dirt and tears.It showed her pain and sadness in her every expression.

"You are very stupid ,I don't want you. I want him dead."Itachi said throwing a spare knife at her,nailing her in the thigh.She fell down in pain,but still she pleaded.

Itachi looked at Sasuke and laughed at his blank expression.'

"You wanted to kill me didn't you?"he taunted"You wanted to get revenge on me for killing our family and tribe,to bad.You know what I bet you wanted to rebuild it with her too,didn't you"

Itachi pressed the knife harder against his skin.

Sasuke could feel it beginning to cut through his skin going deeper and deeper.

"Stop!"Sakura pulled all her energy together and ran at Itachi,but she was cut of by a blur of orange and yellow.

She saw Itachi's knife shoot across the room and Sasuke drop to the floor ,his face almost white.Then she knew who it was that had stopped Itachi from killing Sasuke, Naruto.

She looked around the room for any sign of him ,but there was none.The only things she saaw were Sasuke's pale body,and Itachi holding his wrist in pain.

"Dammit what was that?"Itachi barked looking at Sakura for an answer."What ever it was won't stop me."

Itachi pulled a dagger from his pocket and pointed it at the base of Sasuke's throat."Die you no good monster."

He lunged it into the base of Sasuke's neck ,and blood flew all over him.Sasuke let out a gasp then his eyes pulled closed and his head fell side-ways.

"NO!S-Sasuke"Sakura felt her heart stop.

He was dead ,Sasuke,was dead.She had seen it happen,and did nothing to stop it.

Itachi laughed and pulled the bloody dagger from Sasuke's unmoving body.

"The idiot he should have known I wouldn't keep my word."Itachi looked at Sakura with victory in his eyes, but there was something else to …lust.

"No Sasuke died so you would let me go."Sakura repeated as Itachi came closer to her.

"Sa-Sakura" a weak fragile voice called from across the room.

Sakura diverted her eyes to Sasuke's pale body and his arm that was extended towards her.

"Sasuke!"Sakura's heart jumped into her throat.

"Well I guess you will live long enough to see me leave with what is now my'Sakura'."Itachi laughed and left with the kicking and screaming Sakura in his arms.

Sasuke left alone to die there in the dirt and pool of his own blood.He held the base of his throat and rolled to his side.He could hear Sakura screaming from pain and sorrow."Put me down,Sasuke needs my help!"

"Sa-Sakura needs me and all I can do is lay here and bleed."Sasuke mumbled breathlessly .

The blood from his neck ran down his arm and his shirt.

"It's not the end I'll get better and I will save her I will rescue you,Sakura."He collapsed from exhaustion ,but laid there and thought about the day he would save Sakura.

'Would it be a month,a year, ten years?'He asked himself over and over until his eyes pulled closed.

**_Aahhh it's over and yes I know it's short but it's good right?now it's your turn to tell me should there be sequel? Review and tell l8ter 3 hatoricrazy01_**


End file.
